


Welcome Back

by xdaretodream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eating out, Fingerfucking, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles Smut, Sex, Sexting, Sexual Content, Smut, enjoy, mature - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdaretodream/pseuds/xdaretodream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m touching myself, Harry. Thinking about how your fingers would feel. How you would push three fingers inside me because you know I can take it, you know I can take you."</p>
<p>"Fuck, put your hand away. I don’t want you to come before I’m there. I’ll know if you have. I can see right through you, love. And if I realize you’ve been a bad girl, I won’t fuck you, won’t pleasure you, won’t make you orgasm. Mark my words. Be back in 2 hours."</p>
<p>Reading his text message, I pulled my hand away. Not having him take me after two weeks of not seeing him was something I could not and did not want to experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is strictly mature. I did my best to make the smut good and I hope I've succeeded. Enjoy and feel free to comment and leave me feedback. Would love to know if you liked my work .x

I shifted uncomfortably on the couch, my eyes fixed on the television, watching some pointless greedy drama series that was too far-fetched for my liking. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I grabbed it, smiling at the name that appeared on my screen. Harry.

"Baby I miss you, I miss your body. I want you."

His words instantly warmed my stomach, the heat eventually hitting my core. It had been two weeks since I’d seen him. Two weeks since I’d touched every vibe of his body. Since he’d given me every inch of him.

"Can’t control yourself, Harry? What’s gotten into you?"

"The problem is you’ve not gotten in me, love. Fuck, I swear I can feel your skin on mine. Feel you tight around my cock. Feel you clenching and unclenching as I make you come so hard you forget how to breathe."

I bit down on my lip to the point where it almost commenced to bleed, the purpose of it to muffle a moan that was threatening to escape my lips.

"And then what, Harry? What would you do? I bet you'd do whatever you want to me because I’d let you. I’d let you wreck my body. Fuck, I know how much you like control. I know how much you love it when I’m writhing below you, know how much you love it when I scream so loud the whole neighborhood can hear my cries. Fuck, I need you here."

I anxiously chewed on my lips and let my one hand slip under the waistband of my shorts and lace lingerie that I’d bought for today when he’d come back. 

"And you love it when you feel submissive under my touch, my hands, my tongue, my dick. You love it when I pound into you so hard the headboard crashes against the wall. You love it when I suck your clit mercilessly and damn, you love it when I fuck your tight pussy with my fingers."

And with that text message, I was gone. I slipped a finger into my core but it was too small when I was imagining Harry’s long smooth fingers pushing in and out of me.

"I’m touching myself, Harry. Thinking about how your fingers would feel. How you would push three fingers inside me because you know I can take it, you know I can take you."

"Fuck, put your hand away. I don’t want you to come before I’m there. I’ll know if you have. I can see right through you, love. And if I realize you’ve been a bad girl, I won’t fuck you, won’t pleasure you, won’t make you orgasm. Mark my words. Be back in 2 hours."

Reading his text message, I pulled my hand away. Not having him take me after two weeks of not seeing him was something I could not and did not want to experience. I stood up and walked to my closet, searching through it for an outfit that would be suitable for the occasion. I opted for a dark red strapless dress. It was his favourite. It hugged all the curves of my body, reaching below my ass. I accompanied it with a pair of tights in the colour of my skin and black high heels. My make up was light, including a little bit of mascara and lightly dark red lipstick. I grabbed my black coat and walked to his house, my nervousness and excitement flooding my system. I knew he kept a pair of keys under his welcome carpet so I unlocked the door, the darkness of his house engulfing me, his scent haunting me. My phone buzzed in the pocket of my coat.

Be there in 20 minutes .x

I brought my lower lip between my teeth. Patience was not something I possessed.

~ ~ ~

Twenty five minutes later, I heard a key unlock the door, the door handle being pushed down. My breath caught in my throat, my heart started beating too fast, the blood pounding in my veins and drumming in my ears. I took a deep breath and turned towards him. Saying two weeks off to America had done him justice would be an understatement. He was wearing a button down with the sleeves rolled up, a white tank top under his shirt and the usual worn up tight jeans that left nothing to the imagination. He was tanned, the golden skin exposed on his chest and collarbones making it hard for me to focus. I gulped loudly and his eyes travelled down the length of my body, taking in my appearance. 

“Fuck”, he mumbled, his tongue darting out to lick the length of his full lips.

I practically ran towards him, knocking him against the wall and crashing our lips together in a fervent kiss. His hands rested on my hips, his tongue sliding along the roof of my lips and I parted them, letting him tangle our tongues together. He moved his one hand in my long hair, tugging at them to tilt my head back and get a better angle, deepening the kiss. I moaned into his mouth and he smirked, dragging his teeth across my bottom lip and slightly sucking on it. He then switched our positions, grabbing my hips to spin me around and crash my back against his chest, my hands resting on the wall for support. His hands slid my dress up above my stomach and ripped my tights off, throwing them on the floor. Harry traced a strong hard pattern against the cotton of my panties, drawing figure eights with his index finger against it and rocking his hips into my ass. 

“You’ve been a good girl for me, love?”, he whispered against my ear, his voice low and husky before flicking the lobe of my ear against his tongue and bringing it between his teeth.

“Fuck, yes, Harry”, I moaned out, grinding my bum against his clothed crotch and making him groan.

His fingers pulled the lingerie to the side, his thumb rubbing against my clit, teasing me. “Fuck, always so wet for me. Tell me what you want me to do to you baby.”

I buckled my hips against his hand, seeking for some friction but his fingers were still, touching my clit ever so lightly. I bit on my lip, my one hand reaching between our bodies to feel his hard on. He patted my hand away though, spinning me around to slam my back against the wall and pin my hands above my head. “Tell me what you want me to do to you”, he growled and I whimpered.

“Shit, Harry, I want you to finger me with those god damned long fingers of yours, want you to suck my clit, want you to fuck me senseless, baby.”

“That’s my girl”, he growled in my ear, rutting his hips into mine, my head rolling back as I moaned his name. 

He raised his fingers to slide them along my lower lip. “Suck”, he commanded. I parted my mouth and hollowed my cheeks, my warm mouth closing tightly against his fingers and he groaned. Harry then sunk on his knees, lifting my legs against his shoulders and resting his hands against the wall for support. I looked down at him, marveling at the way he looked and I wondered if it was possible for me to come just from the sight of him. He smirked at me before slipping two of his fingers inside me, my eyes rolling back as I screamed. He pumped them in and out of me, curling and uncurling, scissoring them against my walls and hitting my g spot continuously. He then lowered his lips and sucked on my clit, his tongue licking my slick folds. He kept his eyes on me as I panted, cried out his name, screamed. His fingers picked up their pace and he nipped at my clit, immediately soothing it with his tongue. My back arched off the wall and my hands tugged at his curls. “Fuck, Harry, just like that, baby I-”, I moaned out buckling my hips against his mouth so that his tongue delved deeper inside of me. He hooked and unhooked his fingers against my furthest walls, his jaw flexing as he dipped his tongue deeper inside me and circled my clit. My breathing became even more shallow, heat forming itself from my toes to my core as I felt myself approach my orgasm.

“Jesus Harry I- fuck I-I’m close”, was the only warning I gave before clenching around his fingers and reaching my climax. “Holy fuck, Harry.”

He stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he ground his hips against my throbbing sex, slamming me against the wall. His lips found mine into a hungry needy kiss and I tasted myself into his mouth as our tongues mingled together, his winning dominance immediately. “Fuck me, Harry”, I breathed out, unable to think because of my ever growing lust for him. He groaned and looked at me, his eyes blown out, his irises dark. I struggled with the buckle of his belt and the zipper of his jeans but eventually pulled his trousers and boxer briefs down. He wrapped a hand around his throbbing cock, stroking himself and thumbing the slit, collecting pre come before sliding it down his length. I moaned at the sight and he lined himself at my entrance. My lips found his broad shoulders, biting on the skin there as my nails dug in his biceps. He then entered me, filling me up inch by inch. I screamed his name, tightening my legs around Harry’s lower back, breathing heavily into his neck.

“Christ, baby, you’re so tight”, he moaned, holding my hips tightly as he stayed still for a moment to let me adjust to his size. He licked a stripe along the length of my jawline, sucking on it and rocked his hips out and back into me, gradually picking up speed.

“Shit, Harry”, I moaned out, grinding my hips down whenever Harry thrusted up. He let one of my legs fall on the floor and moved the other one against his hips, changing the angle and thrusting deeper inside me. I rolled my hips and rotated them in figure eights against his cock, digging my nails into his ass to pull him deeper inside of me and we both moaned loudly. Harry smacked his hand to the wall. He bent his knees to pull out only to push back up deeper, making me cry out and grab the curls at the nape of his neck and tugging on them hard, tilting his head back but the force only seemed to turn him on more. 

“Fuck- Oh fuck”, he groaned, lifting my other leg around his hip again and grabbing my hips to sink me down on him. He pulled my hips down on him every time he pushed up, hitting my g spot. He circled his hips and squeezed my ass, pulling me so deep against him that I could feel him in the pit of my stomach. My muscles clenched around his cock, indicating that I was close. I curled my toes against his hips, his mouth falling agape as my sex wrapped tightly around his throbbing dick.

“Let it go, baby. I’m right with you”, he muttered against the crook of my neck, his hips losing their rhythm as we both approached our orgasms. I came first and he soon followed, coming inside of me and filling me in a way that only he could. He kept thrusting in me until there was nothing else of him to give, until we were both empty. 

He captured my lips in a gentle kiss, his fingers running up and down my spine and mine rubbing soft patterns against his biceps.

“Welcome back, baby.”


End file.
